Dominatrix
"Dominatrix" is the third official single by Midnight from her debut album Demons. The single was released 17th January, 2011 and became her third consecutive solo hit after "Little Miss Murder" to hit #1. A week before the release, her collaboration with Taylor, titled "Promotion" topped the charts, leading Midnight to be added to records list as one of the few artists to have the shortest gap between two number one singles. Chart performance Singles On the 23rd January, the song debuted at #1 on the UK Singles Chart with sales of 110,639, the highest debut sales frame for a single since Elice Claire's "Cloud Nine/Never Let Go" sold 140,553 copies in its first week back in August 2010. The single also helped Midnight to score her strongest debut week sales to date and also her third consecutive #1 on the chart. The song was certified Platinum in its fourth week, becoming her third consecutive Platinum hit single. Airplay On January 8th, "Dominatrix" peaked at the top of the New & Active airplay chart. On the week of its release, the song debuted at #11 on the main airplay chart and eventually went onto reach #1 on airplay, her third consecutive #1 on that chart and remained at the top position for three weeks. Downloads On the downloads chart, the song debuted at #3 on the 26th December. On the day of its charting (23rd January), the song topped the downloads chart, becoming her third consecutive #1 there. Music video The video opens with Midnight walking into a dark area, she slowly walks in as she looks around before stopping in front of a mirror. She looks at her reflection but sees a completely different person to herself, the darker and more wild version of herself, the face of her reflection completely covered from a dark shadow. The shadow reaches out and grabs her, Midnight tries to fight it and helplessly attempts to break free from it but sadly fails in doing so. The mirror version of herself brings her through the mirror and into the "wild" world where we then begin to follow Midnight during her process of becoming a dominatrix. Midnight steps out of the mirror, she looks around confused before pausing and swiftly turning around, the song begins as she begins to sing in front of the mirror. She poses in front of the mirror, lifting her arms up as we then see another pair of hands clutching her, we assume it's her under the control of the mirror version of herself. She quickly grabs herself again, looking worried as the hands disappear, the process of her transforming into a dominatrix has begun. Midnight then walks in to find her male victim, he takes a glance at her, looking afraid as she throws him down and blindfolds him, she's now a dominatrix. We see beads of sweat appear on the mans forehead as she then ties him to a chair, she takes a seat in front of him, singing the chorus. Her bangs completely cover her eyes as the man is seen struggling, trying to break free out of the chair. The man eventually breaks free by the end of the chorus and runs off, we assume Midnight can't see due to her mysterious bangs covering her eyes but Midnight simply smirks, as we learn that she's well aware of his escape. Midnight's now seen stood on a glass box holding an axe, she brings it to her lips and licks it as she whips her hair. In the background, we see many TV's showing quick, flashing images of lips and a blinking eye, the lips representing the seductive dominatrix side of herself that has taken over her, and the blinking eye showing that she's currently being watched. The camera slowly moves down to reveal the man who escaped now trapped once again inside the box. We see that he's the one watching her as he is seen filming her closely with a camera, Midnight is seen staring at him whilst singing as he continues to observe her, filming what she's planning to do to him. The second chorus begins, Midnight crouches down on the glass box, still focusing on the man and staring at him. She blows a kiss to the man inside as he looks back at her in fear. A blinking eye flashes on screen to show that she's still being observed by the man... but not for long as she holds her axe up, winks at him and smashes it into the glass box by the end of the chorus, the lights flickering quickly before blacking out as the axe hits the glass, we assume the man is dead. We see a swinging heart inside a cage, showing that Midnight captured the mans heart before killing him in the glass box scene. Midnight is then seen singing the last chorus to the mans skull, the only thing she has left of him. The chorus suddenly stops as Midnight is seen once again staring into the mirror as we saw at the beginning of the video, we see her normal reflection as she shakes her head before walking off. Behind the scenes The behind the scenes of the "Dominatrix" video premiered on 22nd December on Midnight's official site. We start off seeing exclusive clips of the video, Midnight is seen against a dark wall and also on the floor, against a broken mirror in both scenes shown. Throughout the video, Midnight gives her take on the location, concept and image of the video through voiceovers and exclusive interviews where fans see the process that went into the making of the video and also Midnight's creative input. "The concept for the video is actually pretty wild and something I thought of myself, it's me basically chasing after a guy that I'm longing to seduce, I wanna be his dominatrix and he's totally freaked out and keeps trying to escape. That's where I came up with the scene of him being inside a glass box, he's closely observing me closely with a camera with me over the box with an axe, he's completely trapped but I end up smashing that box open eventually..." - Midnight on the concept of the video. Live performances * Fusion: Live * URAPS Idol: Second Chance * URAPS Christmas Chart Show 2010 * 2010 Video Music Awards Track listings *'Promo CD' # Dominatrix (Single Mix - Radio Edit) # Dominatrix (Album version) # Dominatrix (Instrumental) *'CD1' # Dominatrix (Single Mix) # Play Dead # Dominatrix (Alesha's Bugatti Whips & Chains Remix) *'CD2' # Dominatrix (Single Mix) # Play Dead # Dominatrix (DJ Double Garage's Sex Prisoner Mix) *'Remix EP' # Dominatrix (Single Mix) # Dominatrix (DJ Double Garage's Sex Prisoner Mix) # Dominatrix (Just Ginger's GIRL POWER! Anthem) # Dominatrix (Alesha's Bugatti Whips & Chains Remix) # Dominatrix (Riley's Late Nite Lounge Mix) # Dominatrix (Mc Tenty's Flog a Bitch Mix) # Dominatrix (large and in charge in the bedroom mix) *'Vinyl' # Dominatrix (Single Mix) # Dominatrix (Album Version) Artwork Image: Dominatrix_cd1.png|'CD1' Image: Dominatrix_cd2.png|'CD2' Image: Dominatrixpromo.png‎|'Promo cover' Image: Dominatrixremix.png|'Remix EP' Image: Dominatrixvinyl.png|'Vinyl' Category:2011 singles